eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Termble Clankerbang Findings Vol. 98 (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "Termble Clankerbang Findings Vol. 98." It is the journal of a gnome and how he came across an odd tower made from black stone. Entry One: This log will chronicle the recorded findings of an interesting structure I have found today. Having spent much time analyzing the rocks of this dark forest, I came across a construction that I am pretty sure wasn't there yesterday. I must admit I was engrossed with a marvelous formation of limestone in the surrounding area, so I must write it off to being preoccupied. Entry Two: I have brought all of my equipment to the surrounding area so that I can run experiments in a far more efficient manner. From my visual inspection of this obelisk-like structure, I'd say I'll need to start with a strata-bifurcating dowel to acquire a sample. Yes, yes... a strata-bifurcating dowel indeed. Entry Three: I have found that the stone that was used to create this building is unlike anything I've ever seen before in my years of geology. Having resisted all attempts at the strata-bifurcating dowel, I have been unable to acquire even the most meager of samples from the facade. I will now tinker up a means to add some type of added force to the dowel. I am certain this will do the job. Entry Four: Having devised a small corkscrew to add an automated means of hammering at the obelisk, I was certain I would chip away a piece of rock in no time. Unfortunately, I still haven't even scratched this blackened stone. I now must resort to increasing the power on this pump to a drastic level. I will continue my log of recorded events when I have tinkered a new way of increasing the force of my dowel. Entry Five: After much tinkering, including adding hastily devised gyroscopes, cylindrical valves, and an external power source comprised of a wheel being turned by the surrounding falls, I have done it! This rock sample is far heavier than it would initially appear. Being no bigger than a large pebble, it weighs about as much as a small elephant. I fear that I will now have to devise a cart to bring this back to my camp. Entry Six: By boiling the water from the mouth of the waterfall and forcing it through several pipes, I have been able to make a cart that will both move on its own and also support the weight of this odd rock. Fortunately I only have to move the rock two-hundred cogs back to my camp. Any farther and I fear my contraption might not be able to hold out. Entry Seven: Blast it! I was so close, too! My automatical-cart-traveler was unable to make it the full way. I have spent the better part of today moving my makeshift laboratory to where the cart broke down, five cogs away. I am nearly done, so I should be able to analyze this curious rock. I believe I shall see what levels of conductivity this rock is capable of. Entry Eight: Important note - do not artificially supply forms of electricity to this rock, which I am now calling obeliscore. Using a jury-rigged Akanon's Ladder, I introduced some portable lightning to the rock. At first I believed it had suffused the lightning. I was shocked to see that it not only absorbed it, but apparently could not contain it for long. A moment later it released the charge in the direction of my valuable equipment. I must now see what can be salvaged. Entry Nine: I was unable to recover much of my equipment. Fortunately, I was able to get my portable Keg-er-ator back online, but to my misfortune, one of the hoses burst. I was unaware that it was blowing heat-absent air directly on the stone for quite a while. When I stopped it from doing so, the cold discharged in such an intensity that it froze everything within a hundred cogs. I write this with great difficulty, now missing several fingers, a few toes, and the tip of my nose due to that horrible release of arctic air. Entry Ten: Though I have already lost several digits, and even more importantly, my equipment to this pebble, I cannot leave it behind without recording the full effects of the stone's properties. Chopping down a number of trees, I am about to light a very large bonfire on top of the stone. I am quite curious to see how much heat will be discharged after it has had time to absorb several hours worth of fire. I'm looking forward to recording my findings in this journal once I have returned from the bonfire. Credits